Petrification
Petrification is a powerful debilitation that slowly turns the victim into stone. Petrification is easily one of the most dangerous status ailments in the game. High Halidom and common medicines cannot cure it, and its uncommon nature may take the Arisen by surprise. Description When afflicted, the victim will start to have all forms of movement hampered, similar to Torpor, and gradually both the body, armor and clothing will change to a greyish stone texture and color. After 40 seconds the process will be complete and the victim turned entirely to stone and is completely immobile. In most cases the petrified subject will remain statue-like for several seconds before shattering into dust. A pawn killed by petrification returns to the rift and cannot be revived. Monsters take 10 seconds to be turned into stone and will shatter to dust. Fully-petrified victims can be deliberately shattered by a blow. Tactics Offensive Sorcerers can inflict Petrification using the Petrifaction spell. The Arisen can also use a Petrifying Arrow or Jewel of Petrifaction; pawns don't seem to use Jewels. Most giant monsters are not susceptible to Petrification, but Garm, Eliminators, and Poisoned Undead are. If a bow-using pawn is familiar with Garm, it will use Petrifying Arrows against them. Smaller creatures can be relatively easily petrified - usually between 3 and 6 standard Petrifying Arrows are required for most creatures in Gransys. Magnitude can be used to increase the potency of the Petrifaction spell, whilst the augment Morbidity or the Ranger skill Spiral Arrow both work with special arrows. Defensive Once an Arisen is completely turned to stone, they will immediately shatter and die, but can still be revived with a Wakestone; a petrified pawn will remain statue-like for some time, during which it can be cured by the Arisen or another pawn using a group curative. Once a pawn shatters, they will return to the Rift, dead. The process from infliction to shattering takes approximately forty seconds. Potion-based cures include Secret Softener, Cockatrice Liquor and Panacea; a spell based cure is High Voidspell. Additionally, any spell or potion that confers the status Impervious will cure Petrification: this includes Sobering Wine, Monk's Periapt, Pilgrim's Charm, Ne'er-Do-Part and the Magick Archer's skill Ward Arrow. A petrified pawn may cure itself, but has only a short window in which it is able to use a cure - after the petrification effect spreads so far as to cause actions to be frozen the pawn will not be able to use a curative. In general curatives such as Secret Softener should be given before taking on any enemy capable of inflicting Petrification. Enemies that regularly cause Petrification include: Cockatrices, Gargoyles, Lichs, Evil Eyes, Vile Eyes, Gazer, Dark Bishop and the Ur-Dragon. Notes *A Leaden Globe, when used, casts self-inflicted Petrification. *Petrification is likely to be encountered during the Main Quest Honor and Treachery and at any time facing a Gargoyle, Cockatrice, Vile Eye, or Evil Eye - these are generally only common in The Everfall (Post-Dragon) and on Bitterblack Isle. *A Direwolf bite can very rarely cause Petrification. *Wandering Pawns are relatively easy to petrify - until hired their equipped armor resistances do not seem to contribute to debilitation resistance. Resistances Equipment * List of Armor and Clothing Sets with Petrification resistance * List of Head Armor with Petrification resistance * List of Torso Armor with Petrification resistance * List of Leg Armor with Petrification resistance * List of Arms Armor with Petrification resistance * List of Leg Clothing with Petrification resistance * List of Chest Clothing with Petrification resistance * List of Cloaks with Petrification resistance Of armor sets found in Gransys, the Maiden's Set, Ancient Armor Set, Heresy Armor Set, and Chaos Armor Set can give complete protection against Petrification; and from the Everfall the Golden Lion Set, Holy Armor Set, and Abyssinal Armor Sets can be added to this list; armors from Bitterblack Isle also give 100% resistance when gold rarefied - these are the Hellfire Armor Set, Sin Armor Set, Shadow Armor Set and Oblivion Armor Set. In Dragon's Dogma, the Set of Fisherman's Garb also gave up to 99% resistance to Petrification but in Dark Arisen the outfit no longer has this property. The most resistant set of armor is probably the Ancient Armor Set, with 168% resistance. Gallery Dragon_s_Dogma_Screenshot_1.jpg|Arisen Petrified Petrifaction Strigoi.png|Petrified Strigoi Petrification.jpg|A Petrified Pawn in Soulflayer Canyon Category:Debilitations Category:Petrification